


The love that i face

by TheDeceiver



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri Shibuya was not the sort of guy to like boys, he was not the homosexual type but that all changed when something happened, making him fall for two certain people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love that i face

Yuuri Shibuya was not the sort of guy to like boys, he was not the homosexual type but that all changed when something happened, making him fall for two certain people, his best friend Murata ken and his fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld (Known as Wolfram or Wolfie by lady Cecilie) he did not

 

\---- Continue later, in school


End file.
